The present invention relates to data communication systems wherein a Personal Data Assistant (PDA) enables the user to access the Internet network capabilities and relates in particular to a server system for accessing web pages from a PDA.
A Personal Digital Assistant which is a simple and small device fitting in the pocket, combines the portability of the traditional day planner with the connectivity of a Personal Information Manager(PIM) providing a day planner in a computer. The PDA does a lot more than keeping a schedule up-to-date. Rather, the PDA can share data, write notes, schedule meetings, track expenses, or compose e-mail, and play games. The PDA further can sync a desktop computer so it is not necessary to duplicate data entry efforts.
Now, for getting more information, it is necessary to have access to the Internet network and to use a web browser. But a high definition screen is required to use it properly and needs also a large amount of data transfer. It is not possible today to use this standard web browsing method from a PDA even if some improvements have been made. However, even if the PDA cannot afford the full quality of a computer, the amount of information being transmitted could be reduced because what is needed is clean, pure information delivered instantly.
It is at present possible to use the handheld-device markup language (HDML) which offers an alternative to the hypertext markup language (HTML) used today on Web servers/browsers. HDML offers the power of pure information access within the context of the extreme interface limitations of the devices it is designed for. A PDA with integrated or external connection to a cell phone has an IP address and a browser build in. When the PDA is switched on, a menu comes up displaying the feature set (information services, address book, e-mail, etc.) Jumping into information services, a list of usual categories: news, weather, and sports can be accessed. When an information provider is selected, the phone sends a request over the cellular packet network, which arrives at a sort of proxy server at the wireless service. It passes the request off to the contents provider as a simple HTTP request. The contents provider sends back the appropriate HDML file, and it shows up on the phone's tiny screen. The use of HDML as described herein, however, limits the number of web locations which can be looked at.
Instead of web surfing, the PDA can use another alternative technique known as web clipping. When web clipping, the extraneous parts of the browsing process are extracted in an effort to minimize power usage and storage requirements. This technique requires partnering with an array of contents providers, which must design special query pages for shipment with the PDA. These pages are smaller (clipped) versions of pages which are available on regular web sites and they will enable the device to send and receive the smallest possible amount of data.
It must be noted that there is now a custom portal which is defined by the user, and which is specifically adjusted to the user business inasmuch as it can be tailored to meet the user specific requirements such as data base access, directories, business research engines, tools, stocks, weather and other resources. Unfortunately, such a facility can be defined only with a computer.